Bed
by AraniaDuncan
Summary: What happened after Kurt took drunk Blaine home with him to spend the night?  One shot based on the Blame it on the Alcohol episode.


**So after watching "Blame it on the Alcohol," I had to wonder what happened after during Kurt and Blaine's sleepover. Here is my take on their night together. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading!**

The chaotic party was finally drawing to a close and Blaine was hanging off Kurt in a way that told his friend that he was completely inebriated. Kurt shot Finn a look of desperation. There was no way that they could let Blaine drive in his condition so they agreed that it would be best if they took Blaine home with them, though they didn't agree where it would be best for him to sleep.

"I can't leave him on the couch. What if Dad or Carole comes down in the middle of the night and there is a strange drunk boy on their couch?"

Finn looked puzzled, "Where were you thinking?"

"He can sleep in my room."

"But, you only have one bed in your room," Finn stated the obvious in a questioning tone.

"So?" Kurt retorted, causing distress to cross his brother's face. "Blaine is my friend, Finn. If he stays in my room then I can take care of him and make sure that he is okay tonight."

Finn clearly didn't like this idea, the wheels turning slowly in his head. "Kurt, I'm not sure that is such a great idea." Kurt huffed.

"Thank you, Finn, but I can take care of myself," Kurt's tone biting as he glanced back to see the curly boy passed out in the back seat. His mood lightened at the sight of his disheveled friend, chuckling a bit, "Really, I think I can handle it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt was appreciative of his brother's concern as much as it irritated him. Blaine was completely passed out, what could he possibly do to hurt him?

Finn and Kurt helped Blaine to Kurt's room and into his bed as quietly as possible and Finn gave Kurt an uneasy look before the shorter boy ushered him from the room.

Kurt stared for a moment at the boy he loved passed out on his bed. In Kurt's fantasies there had been so many ways he had seen Blaine in his bed, but this was not one of them. After admiring Blaine for a minute, Kurt escaped to his bathroom, changing into his pajamas and deciding to postpone his moisturizing routine until the morning since it was already so late. And, he wanted to get back to Blaine.

When Kurt returned he noticed that the curly haired boy had shifted, taking a now more sprawled out position across his bed. Kurt gingerly removed the blanket from under Blaine's legs, tossing it over the boy before climbing under it himself and settling in next to Blaine. As Kurt's legs grazed against Blaine's, the curly haired boy shifted, opening his eyes to look at the boy beside him.

"Am I dreaming?" Blaine stammered. "Where am I?"

"I took you home with me. You are way too drunk to drive," Kurt reassured.

"Oh," Blaine replied, a goofy grin crossing his face as he moved his body parallel to Kurt's resting his head on the pillow next to his friend's. "What would I do without you?" he cooed.

Kurt felt his heart hitch in his chest. His feelings for Blaine were so strong and he relished in Blaine's admiration.

"Well, for starters you wouldn't have gotten this drunk and you wouldn't have kissed Rachel," Kurt teased.

"I kissed Rachel?" Blaine replied in shocked confusion.

Kurt nodded his head, smiling as he realized the Blaine didn't remember most of the events of the evening.

"I really must be drunk," Blaine slurred, eyelids growing heavy as he put his arm around Kurt, pulling their bodies together and sending heat coursing through the taller boy.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm where it rested on his chest, looking into Blaine's sleep and alcohol altered stare. He really did love him.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and Kurt took the moment to drink in the sight of him before closing his own eyes and savoring the feeling of Blaine's warmth next to him as he fell to sleep.

Kurt wasn't sure what made his eyes flutter open, but when they did he was met with a hazel gaze, causing him to start a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"So, so okay. I love being here with you like this. I hate that I am so afraid all of the time. I care about you so much Kurt. And waking up to you next to me, well -" Blaine rambled.

Kurt could feel his excitement building, but he quickly diffused it. "Blaine, you are drunk, you don't know what you are saying."

"Ugh," Blaine let out an exasperated breath. "Ever since our conversation on Valentine's day, I can't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you, about you and me together, I mean everything we do and it is all so hot, and I just...I want to..." Blaine looked at him with sexy longing eyes.

Kurt could feel a panic burning inside of him, he couldn't believe the words coming out of Blaine's mouth, but as lovely as they were they were fueled by Blaine's drunkenness not his consciousness.

"Stop Blaine. You need to stop before you say anything else that we will both regret in the morning."

Kurt was so confused. He wanted Blaine and his advances, but he didn't want their first anything to be like this, something that Kurt would always remember and Blaine would have forgotten by the morning.

But Blaine wasn't quite ready to stop, "I wake up next to you and it is like one of my dreams, us in bed together. I just, I want you so much," Blaine punctuating the last three words as he spoke them, pulling Kurt close to him so that Kurt could feel for himself precisely how much Blaine wanted him. Kurt blushed at the hardness he encountered, tempted to give in to the moment. But he was the one with the better facilities at this point and he did what he would want Blaine to do for him if the situation was reversed, not let him make a drunken mistake.

"I'm sorry Blaine, we can't. Not that I don't want to because trust me, I do," he looked hard into Blaine's eyes. Then mused more to himself than Blaine, "I should win some kind of award for this."

Blaine looked discouraged, but Kurt held fast. He knew that it was unlikely Blaine would even remember this conversation in the morning. Kurt released himself a bit from Blaine's uncomfortably close grasp, settling onto his back. Blaine snuggled his head onto Kurt's chest and quickly regained sleep. Kurt wondered if his racing heart would disturb the other boy, but it didn't seem to.

After quite a few minutes, when Kurt was sure Blaine was asleep he reached over and combed the curls from Blaine's forehead, thinking to himself, _This is how much I love you. Enough to keep you from doing things you might later regret, even though those things would have made my dreams come true._

Kurt quickly found sleep again, a smile on his face.

When he awoke bright and early in the morning Blaine was still asleep on his chest. He carefully slid from underneath the curly haired boy, covering him with a blanket as he made his way into the bathroom to begin his moisturizing routine. He couldn't help the smile that swept across his face as he thought about their conversation the night before. Blaine didn't seem to have any awareness of his kiss with Rachel, everything had been about Kurt. Even if Blaine was being nonsensical, Kurt believed that their had to be some truth in what he was saying, sober Blaine just hadn't figured out how to tell him yet.

Fifteen minutes into his regime he heard his father calling from downstairs. Not thinking that his dad would have a problem finding a friend (that was all they were at the this point, after all) in his bed, Kurt made no moves to awaken the sleeping boy. However, upon seeing his father's reaction at discovering Blaine, he could tell there would definitely be a talk coming.

With his new found confidence, Kurt gladly joined Blaine for coffee, a move that would leave him both confused and hurt. Blaine had absolutely no recollection of their conversation the night before, though he now seemed to remember a lot about his kiss with Rachel, and Kurt was extremely frustrated that he could not convince Blaine of what he knew to be true – that he was in fact 100% gay.

Which is why a knowing smirk graced Kurt's face, when Blaine finally realized it two days later.


End file.
